


"We'll Always Have Paris" I/By-The-Sea IX: Topless

by BradyGirl_12



Series: "We'll Always Have Paris" [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Beaches, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Topless, french riviera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Lana enjoy a day at the beach far from Smallville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We'll Always Have Paris" I/By-The-Sea IX: Topless

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Spoilers: None  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 19, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 21, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 485  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author's Notes: Written for [SVGurl](svgurl.livejournal.com) for my [2011 Summer-By-The-Sea Fic Prompt Request](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/774299.html). Pairing: Chloe/Lana. Prompt: Sunscreen. :)  
> Both series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)

  
_Small-town girls,_  
_In the Land of Letting Go,_  
_Well, what do y’know?_  
_They’re still small-town girls_  
_At heart._  


  


**Jessie Sloan**  
**"Small-Town Girls"**  
**1950 C.E.**

Chloe blushed a little as she removed her bikini top.

_Guess you can’t completely take the Kansas out of the girl._

She did not mind disrobing in front of Lana, but on a beach full of people?

_Well, the women on this beach are doing the same thing._

Lana smiled saucily as she knelt on her beach towel, already topless. “I need some sunscreen, baby.”

Chloe grinned and grabbed the suntan lotion from Lana’s beach bag. At least they got to keep the bottom halves of their bathing suits on. She positioned herself behind Lana, applying the lotion to her flawless skin.

Lana arched back into her touch, her long, brown hair tickling Chloe’s fingers. Lana pulled her hair away, giving Chloe free access to her shoulders and back, fingers skimming tantalizingly close to her breast. She smiled as Lana shivered. 

The waters of the French Riviera sparkled in the sun. Chloe was grateful for her assignment to cover the G7 Summit in Paris for _The Daily Planet_. Lana had a bohemian apartment on the Left Bank as befit a promising art student, and they had already spent pleasurable evenings together. Chloe hated to see the conference end tomorrow. 

“This is the life, huh?” Lana asked, Chloe’s hand sliding over her back and shoulders.

“Oh, definitely.” Chloe smiled. “You’re made for the Riviera.”

“I am?” Lana sounded amused.

“Oh, yeah.” Chloe’s hand drifted down the curve of Lana’s back just above her suit. “You’re a free spirit, Lana Lang.” 

“Oh, right. Smallville Lana?”

“Smallville has had its share of free spirits. They’re just well-hidden.”

Lana laughed. “Your turn.”

Chloe handed her the bottle and turned around, shivering at Lana’s firm yet gentle touch on her skin, ghosting around her breast.

“Cold?” Lana teased.

Chloe tossed her head. “No, smarty.”

Lana giggled and capped the bottle. They stretched out on their backs on their blankets and enjoyed the warmth of the sun, Lana’s hand drifting over to grasp Chloe’s.

Chloe listened to the sounds of the surf and the people laughing and talking around them, her sunglasses giving her eyes protection from the sun as she soaked up its rays, thinking briefly of Clark. She smiled.

& & & & & &

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“C’mon, let’s go swim.”

“We just laid down.”

“That was an hour ago.” 

“What?” Chloe sat up. “Wow, I must have dozed off.”

“A swim will wake you up.”

They hooked their tops back on, apparently Lana also retaining a modicum of small-town modesty. They splashed and laughed, and Chloe thought of tonight when they would eat fabulous French food and drink fantastic French wine, and then go back to Lana’s apartment and there would be a sun-bronzed, long-legged beauty who would mesmerize with sparkling eyes, and Chloe and Lana would always have Paris.


End file.
